The New Journey Series
by TsunamiShocker
Summary: A great story of two trainers-Sky Ketchum and Ray Gettit. A bit of AAMRN.....Just Read It!
1. A New Journey-Part One

A New Journey-Part One  
By Tsunami Shocker  
  
Skylee awoke to a bright morning, the Pidgeys   
chirping away in the nearby forest.  
The 11-year-old blonde sat up in her bed. She   
stretched out and got up to get ready for breakfast.  
*************************************************************  
Ray jumped around on the couch. "I'm gonna get a   
Pokemon, I'm gonna get a Pokemon!" he chanted in a   
singsong voice.  
"Ray Gettit!! Get down this instant!" his brunette   
mother yelled from the middle of the stairs.  
"Sorry, mum, but I'm gonna get a Pokem-"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now go get fixed up to go to   
Professor Oak's."  
"ALLLL-RIGHTY THEN!" Ray shouted like Jim   
Carrey.  
*************************************************************  
Skylee sat and ate her cereal politely. She picked up   
the newspaper that was sitting on the table.  
"Hmmm, let's see, Team Rocket Blasts Off Again   
Thanks to Pokemon League Champion...geez, Team   
Rocket gets stupider every day.... Wa? What's this?   
'Professor Oak now releasing Pokemon to local   
beginning trainers.' Sounds good. I'll visit him today   
and get my Pokemon. The usual, Bulbasaur,   
Charmander, and Squirtle, huh? Dang, no flying   
types. Oh well."  
Skylee finished her breakfast and got up to get   
dressed. She was going to go calmly and slowly.  
*************************************************************  
Ray rushed through his pancakes, impatiently   
grabbed his pack and ran out the door.  
He was running so fast that he didn't see the figure   
walking slowly in front of him and he crashed.  
"Whoa, sorry about that there. I was going too fast."   
he quickly apologized.  
"Oh, that's alright." a young female voice rang out.  
Ray looked up from his spot on the ground and saw   
a pretty girl with blonde hair. He blew a tangle of jet-  
black hair out of his eyes with a swift breath and an   
upturned lip.  
"Oh, hello. I'm Skylee. But you'll have to call me Sky   
if you don't want to die young." she gave out a light   
laugh at that statement.  
"Hi! My name's Ray. I'm real sorry for bumpin' into   
ya like that, I was in such a rush to get to Professor   
Oak's." he held out a hand.  
"Really?" she asked, shaking his outstretched palm.  
"I'm on my way there too! Too bad they haven't got   
any flying types available. I really want to be a Flying   
trainer."  
"Cool! I want to be an Electric trainer, like my pop!"   
he proudly stated.  
Sky giggled. "Well my dad was an electric specialist,   
but then again I shouldn't say that."  
"Why not?" Ray asked curiously.  
"Well, he actually trained all types, but he was best   
with his Pikachu. They really were a great team. The   
best, in fact."  
"Do you mean that your pop is..."  
"Yup."  
"Which would mean..."  
"...That I'm Sky Ketchum."  
=========================================  
  
What do you think? Like? Love? Dislike? Hate? Send   
any compliments or flames to me at   
jessbaby11@gateway.net! Stay tuned-I mean   
reading-for Part 2!  
  



	2. A New Journey-Part Two

A New Journey-Part 2  
by Tsunami Shocker  
  
"You're Sky Ketchum?" the young boy asked in   
shock. He had jet-black hair in a very small ponytail   
and bangs that grew out of control. He wore a white   
tank top with khaki shorts, and a chain with a shark   
tooth around his neck. His name was Ray Gettit.  
"Yep. The one and only!" the blonde girl replied. She   
was a bit tall and slender, wearing a long-sleeved   
shirt with a pokeball emblem. She also wore long   
denim pants with silver wings around the ankles of the   
pant legs. She was Skylee Ketchum.  
"But that would mean that your dad is the Pokemon   
Master! And your mum is the Water Master! And I   
heard that they both defeated Team Rocket in the   
infamous Project X-Siletonix! And I also heard that-"  
"Anything more is but a rumor. Yes, my father is   
indeed Ash Ketchum, the Pokemon League   
champion. And yes, he does have the famous Dark   
Pikachu. (A/N: Sorry to Ace Sanchez for taking Dark   
Pikachu! I thought that story was soooo cool! (~^_^~)   
Sorry again!) And yes, my mother is Misty   
Waterflower, whom is the Water Master. Team   
Rocket was defeated by my parents, and my father   
did also die more than once, and the list goes on...but   
despite their recent and non-recent achievements,   
they like to live the quiet life here in Pallet, and would   
not like to be disturbed by large mobs, and people like   
you that get overenthusiastic. Please be quiet about   
them."  
"Um...K." he was surprised by her vocabulary and   
choice of speech. "Now shall we head on to Professor   
Oak's? I need my Pokemon. Oh, shoot! You go   
ahead, my pack flew open when we crashed. I'll catch   
up to you."  
"Alright. See ya!" and with that, she took off to the   
lab.  
"Geez, I think I like that girl. She has a Pokemon   
Master for a pop, and he has Dark Pikachu. Hmmm, if   
I wanna be an electric trainer, then I need an electric   
Pokemon to start. Shoot! There are 3 Pokemon, but   
they're Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle! I need   
electric! But I think I'll choose Bulbasaur. It seems like   
the best bet."   
*************************************************************  
Skylee reached Professor Oak's laboratory. She saw   
only 2 Pokemon on the table though. "Hey Professor,   
why are there only two pokeballs left? I thought that   
there were 3 Pokemon to choose from!" Sky   
exclaimed.  
"Oh, Sky, how are you? Well, one trainer already   
came by and took Squirtle. But there are two more   
left."  
"Alright then. I choose Charmander!" Sky stated.   
Oak handed her the pokeball with Charmander inside   
and a Pokedex.  
"I'll be seeing you soon!" Sky shouted over her   
shoulder as she headed to the forest on the outskirts   
of town.  
*************************************************************  
Meanwhile....  
Ray picked up the last bit of stuff from his pack and   
began running to the lab. Before he could even get   
inside, he saw two trainers exiting the laboratory: one,   
his rival Daniel, and two, Sky. Both were carrying   
pokeballs.  
"What? Sky? Daniel? Does this mean there is only   
one Pokemon left?" Ray managed to say between   
breaths.  
"Um...no..." Sky began, but was interrupted by   
Daniel.  
"Ha! No, there ISN'T one Pokemon left! Actually,   
there's NONE! HEEHAAHAAHAA!!!" he laughed,   
pointing his index finger at Ray. "And I got the best   
one in the whole dang place!" he bragged on.  
"Yeah right Daniel, you got the only Pokemon that   
was available, you doink!" she turned to Ray. "He got   
a Bulbasaur."  
"W-WHAT?!! He got Bulbasaur? But I wanted it!   
Craaaaaaaaaap....."  
"Hehehe! You snooze, you lose! Haahaa! Smell ya   
later, loser!" and he ran away laughing his annoying   
little hi-pitched squeal of a voice off.  
"I was late, so no Pokemon for me." Ray said in a   
flat voice.  
"You really wanted one, didn't you?" Sky was   
worried about her new friend. She patted him on the   
back. "You do know the story of my father's Dark   
Pikachu, do you not?"  
"Not really."  
"Well my father wouldn't be who he is today if he   
hadn't woken up late that very day he got his first   
Pokemon. He wouldn't be a Master, he wouldn't have   
met my mother, he would be a snobbish and lonely   
person. He wouldn't be so caring."  
"Why not?" Ray sniffled.  
"Well, it went like this......  
*Start Flashback*  
Dodrio: DO....DRI....OOOO!!!!  
Ash: huh? [looks outside] WA? What time is it?!!  
Ash runs down the road to Professor Oak's lab.  
Ash: Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander...anyone's fine,   
just save one for me!  
*End Flashback*  
.....and my dad got to Professor Oak's, and all the   
Pokemon were gone. But there was one left. My dad   
was stubborn at that time and would do anything for a   
Pokemon, so he took it. It was a Pikachu. But Pikachu   
had a few problems. It would not stay inside a   
pokeball, it would not listen, and do anything it felt that   
it wanted to do. But my father respected that. He   
wanted to be Pikachu's friend. And Pikachu refused.   
Later on, my father saved Pikachu from a flock of   
dangerous Spearows. That earned Pikachu's trust   
and both became best friends from then on." Sky   
ended the story.  
"Whoa. That's deep." said Ray.  
"So are you gonna give up now?" Sky asked slyly.  
"No way! I'm gonna get a Pokemon!" Ray settled it.  
He stormed into the lab and Professor Oak was   
surprised to see him. "Ray? All the Pokemon have   
already been taken."  
"I know, but you wouldn't happen to have-"  
"A spare?" the Professor answered him. "Why yes,   
but there's a problem with it." (A/N: uh, you know   
where this is going, right? *sweatdrop*)  
"I want it! I need a Pokemon!" Ray shouted.  
"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Oak stated.  
He opened up a secret compartment inside the   
table. Out popped a yellow and silver pokeball.  
"Be careful once you open it." warned the Professor.  
And Ray opened the ball.  
*************************************************************  
YEEEEK! A cliffhanger! What the heck is in that funky   
pokeball? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?!!   
Crowd: ssshhhhhhhh!  
Uh, hehehe, [whispering] stay tuned for part 3: The   
Next Ash Ketchum!  
  
  



	3. A New Journey-Part Three

The Next Ash Ketchum  
by Tsunami Shocker  
  
Ray opened the pokeball. Out of it rushed what   
looked like a black thunderbolt. Out of thin air   
appeared a Pikachu, or at least Ray thought. This one   
was night-black all over, and had cobalt-blue eyes.  
It was a Dark Pikachu. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
"I thought there was only one of these?" it was more   
like a statement than a question.   
"No, actually there are only two. This I happened to   
get by luck. It is very valuable. I would keep it myself,   
but I am aller-all-a-a-a-a.....AAAA--CHOOOO!! As I   
was saying, I'm allergic. [sneeze] And I can trust you   
not to... well, say for instance join Team Rocket. But I   
can't trust my own son with it. Why, if I were still 11,   
my grandpop wouldn't trust me either. 'Gary, you can't   
have a Dark Pikachu, I can't trust you.' That's   
probably what he would say if he were alive.   
Anywayz, take the Pikachu. Maybe you'll turn out to   
be a new Ash Ketchum! He used to be my rival, you   
know." Oak informed Ray.  
"I don't know if I have enough skill for that," Ray   
replied a little sadly. "I'm just a wannabe. A fan. A   
person in the screaming audience! I'm not special.   
Give the Pikachu to someone else. I'm not worthy."   
"Oh, but you are, Ray. Besides, I think the Pikachu   
wants you for a trainer." at this Ray looked at the Dark   
Pokemon.  
"Pikapi!" The Pikachu said in a scratchy but cheerful   
voice.  
"I think he's addressing you! That is strange..." Oak   
exclaimed.  
"What's strange?" Ray asked in his usual curiosity.  
"That this Pikachu addressed your name as 'Pikapi'."   
Oak replied.  
"And that's strange because...." Ray said half-  
sarcastically.  
"....Because Ash Ketchum's Pikachu addresses his   
name as 'Pikapi' too!"   
*************************************************************  
WHAT?!! Both Dark Pikachus called Ray and Ash   
Pikapi! This is getting weird! Stay here for the next   
chapter in this lame but exciting story: The Dark   
Pikachu's Secret!  



	4. A New Journey-Part Four

The Dark Pikachu's Secret  
By Tsunami Shocker  
  
"What? Ash Ketchum's Pikachu says Ash's name as   
Pikapi? And this one calls me the same thing?!!" Ray   
was shocked (NOT literally.).  
"Yes, Ray. I know so." Oak replied.  
"Well, I better be going." Ray told him.  
"Farewell! Oh, wait, you need your Pokedex and   
pokeballs! Here you are." He handed them to Ray.   
Ray looked at the Pokedex and thought that it looked   
a little old.   
"Um, Professor?" Ray asked uncertainly.  
"Yes, Ray?" the Professor answered as he blew   
away some of his brown hair with an upturned lip.  
"This Pokedex looks kinda...well, old." Ray stated.  
"Oh, that's alright. It used to belong to an old trainer   
that already finished their Pokedex, so they returned it   
to me and I erased all the information for a new   
trainer." Oak replied matter-of-factly.  
"Um, ookaaay." Ray didn't quite understand, but it   
was something like a hand me down.  
"Bye, Ray! See you in the League!" Ray wondered   
what that was supposed to mean since Gary Oak was   
the father of Daniel Oak. He thought that Gary would   
be cheering for Daniel, not him.  
"Bye, Oak!" Ray called, then rushed to go find Sky.  
*************************************************************  
"SKY! Sky! Hey, Sky." Ray struggled to catch his   
breath.  
"Did you get a Pokemon?" she asked curiously.  
"Yep. But it was so weird." he held up a pokeball.  
"What's weird?" Sky asked, but then all of a sudden   
the ball in his hand started to shake. Then it popped   
open and the Dark Pikachu with blue eyes   
materialized in front of them.  
"Wa?" Sky stammered in the way her father used to.  
"That is the weird part. I got a Dark Pikachu." Ray   
answered her as she gaped at the little black   
creature.  
*************************************************************  
Now that Ray's shown Sky what he's got, what will   
happen next? Find out in: A New Alley and a New   
Friend!  
  
  
  



	5. A New Journey-Part Five

A New Alley and A New Friend!  
By Tsunami Shocker  
  
When we last left our heroes, Ray had gotten,   
extraordinarily, a Dark Pikachu! Now they're on their   
way to Viridian City!  
  
In Pallet Forest...  
  
"YAAAAAHH!!! A BUG! GET IT AWWWAAAYYY!!!"   
a scream was heard all throughout the forest and it   
made a flock of Pidgeys fly from a nearby tree.  
"Wa? Ray, what are you doing up in that tree? It's   
just a Weedle!" Sky called up the evergreen.  
"That's no ordinary Weedle!" Ray yelled. "THAT is a   
humongous creature!"  
Sky and Pikachu sweatdropped. This was not only   
embarrassing. Ray was afraid of bugs. They stared at   
the little Weedle menacingly, and it scurried away.  
"Ray, come down! It's gone!" she turned to the black   
Pikachu. "You'd think he wouldn't be scared of bugs,   
being a boy and all."  
"Pika pi cha, chu pik ka chu." {Yeah ya would,   
wouldn't ya?}  
Ray cautiously climbed down from the tree branch.  
"Don't you dare say a word of this to ANYONE!" he   
shouted at them.  
"Ehehehehehe..." Sky chuckled nervously.  
"Pi...Chu, pik, chukapi cha pi chu, Pikapi..."   
{Um...yeah, sure, whateva you say, Ray...}   
"I MEAN IT!" he shouted. "Now let's get out of this   
stupid forest..."  
"Ninetales, no! Get away from that Kakuna! It might   
evolve! Yeesh, you gotta stop doin' that, ya know." an   
unfamiliar voice rang in our heroes ears.  
"Wa?" Sky questioned as usual.  
"Is that-naw, it can't be, he's in Pallet. Then who else   
would say 'wa' ?" the voice said. Ray, Sky, and the   
Dark Pikachu spun around.  
"BROCKO?!!" Sky shouted with stars in her eyes.  
"SKYDUCK?!!" the brown-haired man exclaimed.  
*************************************************************  
Can it be? Find out in...Breeding Master Brock!  
Remember, all comments, whether it be compliments   
or flames, will be welcome to my inbox! Please email   
your feelings to me @ jessbaby11@gateway.net!  
  
  
  



	6. A New Journey-Part Six

Breeding Master Brock!  
By Tsunami Shocker  
  
"BROCKO?!!" Sky shouted with stars in her eyes.  
"SKYDUCK?!!" the brown-haired man exclaimed.  
Sky ducked through Pikachu and Ray and into so   
called Brocko's outstretched arms.  
"I missed you so!" her voice rang muffled.  
"Me too!" he said.  
"Um...Did I miss something here?" Ray asked finally.  
"Oh, sorry Ray." Sky pulled away from the man.  
"Who is this dude?" Ray asked curiously.  
"This is-" Sky started, but the man cut her off.  
"Brock, the Breeding Master." Brock bowed.  
Ray's eyes widened. "BROCK SLATE?!!" he   
shouted excitedly.  
"Chill, chill. Yes, but PLEASE do not say my last   
name. Thank you." Brock replied.  
"S-sorry...but, but you're one of my heroes!"  
"Really? I'm honored."  
"Wow..."  
"So just who are these heroes of yours?" Brock   
inquired.  
"Well, lets see...Ash Ketchum, Misty Ketchum, you   
of course, and Todd Snap."  
"Huh? Ash, Misty, and Todd? I knew them so well.   
Maybe not Todd so much though."  
"Really? You knew both Ketchums and Snap?"  
"Please call them by their first names, thank you.   
Now then, of course I know them. I met Ash when he   
challenged me for his first badge. Misty followed him.   
She said it was because of her bike that he   
accidentally wrecked, but now everyone knows that it   
was actually because of HIM that she followed Ash   
around. Todd came along and we found that he had   
taken a picture of an Aerodactyl that was going to eat   
Ash for lunch," he winced at that memory. "And the   
picture had Aerodactyl carrying him at that time. But   
Ash wasn't getting along with Todd that much. Todd   
kept trying to take a picture of Pikachu but Pikachu   
hated cameras. So every time Todd had almost got a   
perfect picture of Pikachu, Ash got in the way. It was   
surprising what kind of reflexes Ash had. He went   
super fast."  
"So what happened next?"   
"Well, we were walking, and Pikachu was hiding   
from the camera in Ash's backpack. Team Rocket had   
set a trap as usual-"  
"Team Rocket? Weren't they dangerous back then?   
What did you do to stop them? Why-"  
"Sheesh! Let me finish! No, Jesse, James, and   
Meowth were definitely not dangerous. Now then,   
where was I?"  
"You were at the part where Team Rocket had set a   
trap, Brocko." Sky told him kindly.  
"Thank you much, Skyduck. Okay, so TR had set a   
trap again, the usual trap hole. Also as usual, we all   
fell in. I fell on the bottom, Misty on top of me, and   
Ash on top of her. Todd came over and finally got his   
picture of Pikachu. But then the bottom of the hole   
cracked and Ash fell into the sewer below. Todd   
jumped in after him and Ash with Pikachu almost fell   
over the edge, but Todd used his head and whipped   
out his tripod and his camera and told Ash to grab   
hold. Ash was surprised to see that since Todd very   
much prized his camera. Team Rocket showed up   
and caught Pikachu with a rubber bag. They threw   
blaster balls and almost hit Ash. James had the last   
one ready to throw with his right arm, when Ash did   
something that he rarely did, and used his brain."  
*Start Flashback*  
'I have an idea!' Ash thought as he looked at the   
camera above him.  
"And here's the pitch..." James got ready to throw.  
"HOLD IT!"  
"Huh?" Team Rocket all looked at Ash. He had the   
camera in one hand and was holding to the tripod with   
his other.  
"Say cheese..." he shouted.  
James and Meowth were smiling, and Jesse was   
rushing to dab on some blush.  
"CHEESE!" they all said. Ash took a picture and then   
turned his head toward James.  
"Now look to your right..." he told them slyly.  
"What?" they all looked at the blaster ball. It was   
about to explode.  
*BOOM*  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
*End Flashback*  
"But before they had blasted off, Meowth had   
accidentally slashed the rubber bag in two, so   
Pikachu jumped out to Ash. Todd pulled them both   
up, and Misty and I rushed out. Misty asked what had   
happened, and Todd and Ash just looked each other   
in the eye, and started laughing. We were puzzled.   
Misty said something like, 'Todd and Ash-friends?   
Who'd have pictured it?' Then we started laughing,   
and everyone became friends."  
"Whoa, man." Ray gaped.  
"So Brocko here knows me." Sky informed Ray.  
"Yup, Skyduck!"  
"Well, we'll be seein' ya soon, I hope!"  
"Goodbye, Brocko!"   
"Pi!" {Bye!}  
"Wait a second, is that a Dark Pikachu? Who's is it?   
C'mon, spill it!" Brock exclaimed as he looked at the   
black creature.  
"It's mine, Brock! Me, Ray! Geez, man."  
"How did-"   
"Long story, Brocko." Sky told him.  
"Okaaay, see ya!" and with that, he walked off.  
*************************************************************  
Whew! I had to type that entire story! You have it   
easy, being the reader and all! Okay, see ya! If you   
want to know when I'm gonna continue this story,   
email me at jessbaby11@gateway.net! Thanx!   



	7. A New Journey-Part Seven

The First Badge  
"Did I mention I caught a Mankey?"  
"About 6,000 times, Ray."   
"Cha, pi pika chu, Pikapi." [Yeah, so shut up, Ray.]  
We join our heroes as they continue on their exciting journey.  
"I caught a Mankey!!" Ray annoyingly shouted.   
"SHUT UP!!" Sky and Pikachu replied in unison.   
"Sorry." he muttered.  
"Pikacha pi Pikapi, cha pika chu pi..." Pikachu sang.  
"What in the heck are you singing?" Sky inquired.  
"Pika." [Nothin'.]  
"Mmmhmm, sure." Ray said sarcastically.  
"Hey! Isn't that the next town?!" exclaimed Sky.  
A sign ahead of the three read:  
Welcome to Firestar City!  
"Well, we made it! It took a long time, but we made it!" Sky exhaustedly said.  
"On to Flara's gym!" Ray yelled, then energetically sped down the rolling hillside.   
"Cha pi!" [Wait up!]  
And the others followed.  
**********************************  
Meanwhile...  
"What do you MEAN the plan couldn't pull through??!!!" A woman with neon blue hair was shouting at a young man with slick blonde hair and bright shining green eyes.  
"I, I, I tried but..."  
"Oh shut up! I am so sick and tired of you never succeeding! That Flara MUST be captured! Do you understand?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Now get out of here before I really lose my temper!"  
"Alright, Duplica. I won't fail you this time."  
"Shut up, Dani, and get OUT!"  
The teen ran out of the room, his dark cloak billowing behind him.  
"Yes, you better not fail, or heads will roll, Dani. Heads will roll." she faintly whispered.  
***********************************  
Sky bent over, panting heavily.  
"Geez! Why do you have to run so dang fast?"  
"I dunno, why did ya hafta follow me so darn quickly? Ya know, I woulda waited up for ya."  
"Why I outta...."  
"Sky? Ray?"  
"Huh?" Sky and Ray looked over their shoulders.  
A man stood there, towering over them. He had spiky brown hair, slightly faded. He also wore a yellow shirt with black jeans.  
"Professor Oak?!" the two friends were astonished.  
"Um, hi?" the professor asked nervously.  
"Why aren't you at home?" Sky queried.   
"I, um, was visiting someone..." he stammered.  
"Who?"  
"Gary, do these guys want a badge?" a girl's voice suddenly appeared with a young woman with bright red hair tied in a perfect braid. She also had glowing brown eyes.  
"Um, yeah, Flara."  
"What are your names?" she bent over staring into Ray's eyes. He finished tying his shoe, and stood up.  
"I...uh, um, ya see, uh..."  
"His name's Ray Gettit, that's Pikachu, and I'm Skylee. But please, call me Sky."  
"What a lovely Pokemon you have here. Whose is it?"  
"Mine!" Ray suddenly shouted.  
"I think it's cute. But cuteness won't get you anywhere. How bout a battle, hm?"  
"Yeah! I want ta battle first!"  
"Okay, Ray, let's get started, shall we?"  
"Alright! I choose Pikachu!"  
"Go! Quilava!"  
And the battle began. Pikachu started off with a shocking Thunderbolt attack, and Quilava responded with Fire Spin. The battle commenced, and in the end, Flara was left with her fourth Pokemon, Typhlosion.  
"Ray! Watch out, that's a tough Pokemon!"  
"I can beat it! Pikachu, Lightning Shadow!"  
A blue aura surrounded Pikachu, its tail pointed toward the heavens. Abruptly, black thunder struck Typhlosion, the ground shaking madly, and then there was silence. Typhlosion stood there, wavering a little in a rhythmic pattern, then it collapsed. Ray stared unblinkingly, and slowly, a grin crossed his face. He then shouted victoriously, his fist high in the air.   
"YES! We did it, buddy!"  
"Chachu, Pikapi!" [Alright, Ray!]  
Sky stood with admiration, then glanced at Flara. But instead of seeing the girl, a pokeball lay where she had been standing. She pointed this out to Ray, then looked around, but Flara was nowhere to be seen. The little black Pikachu pushed open the pokeball, and found not a Pokemon, but a tiny slip of paper.  
"Huh? What's that, Pikapal? A note?" Ray watched the Pokemon curiously.  
"What does it say?" Sky asked, walking over to where the other trainer sat.  
Ray unf0lded the paper after Pikachu handed it to him, then gasped.   
"Wa?" Sky then repeated the action.  
"Chu!" [Whoa!]  
***********************************  
Well? I'm sorry it took so long to type this one up. I had run out of ideas. Don't kill me! Anywayz, what was on the note? Find out next time! Remember to email me at my new address: TsunamiShocker33@gateway.net!   
  
  



End file.
